Checkmate
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Mia is now Queen Amelia. Nicholas attempts to teach her how to play chess with some surprising results.


Checkmate

Mia focused on the board before her. It hadn't been easy, learning this game called chess. So many pieces, so many moves, counter moves and above all strategy. She glanced up at Nicholas who had suggested she learn the game. She preferred to focus on him at the moment, his strong chin, those eyes that made her weak just looking into them, hair she wanted to run her fingers through as he kissed her.

"Don't take all night, Mia. We may not be on a timer but..." His voice called her back from pleasant fantasies to focus once again on the board. She was sure he had undressed her with his eyes many times tonight in his own imagination.

She had agreed to learn the game for two reasons. He had told her that it would help her concentrate and plan her own strategy. Working with Parliament since being crowned Queen of Genovia took a lot of concentration and recognizing their scheming was paramount. The second reason was more personal, even selfish: it gave them a valid reason to be alone. Alone to talk while they played about their future, their dreams. They both had agreed to wait a year before any talk of marriage was broached. Time seemed to crawl by and no wishing from a Queen could make it pass any faster.

"Grandma taught me to leave my opponent some dignity. Would you like to resign now?" Pear honey wouldn't have melted in her mouth after the sweet look she gave him. She picked up the knight, placing the piece in attack position.

"When I am about to win my twenty-first game in a row? I think not. And you left your Knight unguarded." His Bishop took the Knight. She advanced a pawn, putting the Bishop in danger.

"Silly me." She retorted when he took the pawn with the Bishop. She had known if she was ever to win one game, she would need help. Grampa Joe had come to the rescue with a few tricks and traps. Nicholas had just fallen into one such trap. She moved her queen into position directly in front of his King. "Checkmate!"

Nicholas was flabbergasted at what had just happened. He studied the board, looking for some way to block or eliminate the check. There was no escape; he resigned. "You're getting better. Well, I must go, we wouldn't want to give the maids any gossip fodder."

She slipped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, accepting his lips on hers. His hand moved silently over the silk pajama top, dangerously close to her breast. "I need you to do something for me."

^^QM^^

One month later...

With her coronation as monarch of Genovia, Queen Amelia discovered first hand what her Grandmother Clarisse had put up with all her life. Mia marveled and took a new perspective on what her grandmother had achieved. That was then, this was now. Her ascension to the throne had brought many changes.

Joseph and Clarisse had married, retiring from public service. Scott (Shades) had taken the position of Head of Security at Joe's recommendation. Charlotte also had retired after she and Scott were married.

They were expecting their first child, Clarisse and Joe would be godparents to the new arrival. Mia had had to decide on a new personal assistant. Nicholas had nixed the idea of a handsome male assistant and after dozens of interviews, Mia had settled on Lydia. Young, vibrant, efficient, a lot like herself.

What hadn't changed was the fishbowl scrutiny from other countries and her own Parliament. Over a short time she had been able to appease Parliament or at least hold them at bay. The other countries with which Genovia had a trade agreement with had accepted her but was keeping a weary eye on this new Queen. All except one: Spain. Spain wanted a new treaty to replace the one now in force. It was due to expire around the same time that she and Nicholas had tentatively planned their own wedding and Mia had no intention of postponing their marriage to sit in a room full of men arguing over who got what.

"The Spanish delegation is here, Your Majesty." Lydia announced.

"Thank you, Lydia." Mia signed the paper, closing the folder. "Time to enter the lion's den."

"Just don't put your head in the lion's mouth."

"I'll try my best not to."

^^QM^^

"Ready, Your Majesty?" Shades inquired, standing beside Mia in front of the door. All the lessons, trips, falls, mistakes, all came down to this.

"No, Scott. I'm afraid I'll mess everything up. This is my first treaty and it has to be with Spain."

"If I may, Your Majesty. You aren't the timid little girl I first met that didn't know enough to stay off the grass. Remember, your grandmother would not have turned the crown over to you if she didn't think you were ready."

"I can see why Joe choose you to replace him. Thank you."

A terrified Mia had approached the door. Now, Queen Amelia drew in a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Scott, opened the door, Amelia crossed the threshold, "Gentlemen, welcome to Genovia. Shall we begin?"

Two hours later, it was nearing lunch time and they had ironed out most of the details. The Spanish delegation had spoken English most of the time, falling back on their native language at times. Amelia had ignored this lapse in etiquette, responding only to English. The main point that remained was the length of the treaty; the Spaniards held to four years while the Queen wanted six years. She placed the latest proposal on the table.

"Gentlemen, it's nearing lunch time. Perhaps we can break for a refreshing meal and continue later this afternoon." The men rising, bowing to the departing Queen.

As she neared the door, she turned, addressing the leader of the delegation, "Senor, usted debe comenzar con el plazo de seis anos. Buenos dias, Senores."**

"Well, that sure put a kink in their plans, Your Majesty." Scott volunteered when they were safely walking down the hall to Mia's suite.

"I grew up in San Francisco, Scott. If you wanted to survive, Spanish was mandatory. Right now they are in chaos, wondering what I understood. They will be more careful in the future."

Lydia joined the procession as Scott asked, "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but do you think it wise to let them know you understand Spanish?"

"I thought about that but now they know they aren't dealing with a sparrow but a hawk. And the hawk has sharp talons.

"Lydia, has the package arrived?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty. I left word that it is to be delivered as soon as it arrives."

"Good. Is Grandmother and Joe in their suite?"

"I believe so, ma'am."

"Have the package delivered to their suite. I will take my lunch with them. I'm sure Grandma is dying to know what went on this morning."

^^QM^^

"How is it going this morning, dear?" The former Queen and Joe were sitting at the table, their lunch spread before them. Mia slipped her blazer off, joining them. A pregnant Charlotte sat at the side.

"Not too bad, Grandma. I'd like to be in Hawaii, I'd have that...Spaniard stuffed and served with an apple in his mouth. I hope you don't mind me joining you."

"Not at all, Mia." Joe held her chair. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Charlotte? It's so good to see you." It was relaxing to sit and talk normally without worrying about anything except the expected package.

"The baby and I are doing fine, Your Majesty. I was just visiting before my doctors appointment."

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of Mia's lunch. Not much later, Lydia knocked, "Your package, Your Majesty. It just arrived."

"Thank you, Lydia." Mia beamed, holding the manila envelope in her hands. "Please excuse me, Grandma, Joe, Charlotte."

She opened the envelope, browsing over the pages, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yes! Not exactly what I wanted but acceptable. Thank you, Charlotte for all your hard work."

"What are you babbling about, Mia?" Clarisse couldn't contain herself. "And what does Charlotte have to do with it?"

"Grandma, I knew when I took the throne, I would be watched, evaluated as to what kind of Queen I would make. But others wouldn't be watched, Scott and Charlotte for example. They would be honeymooning in America so I asked if they would mind putting out some feelers. This envelope is the result. It is a two year trial trade agreement with America based on if we can fulfill our part of the bargain.

"For the past month, Nicholas has discreetly examined some of our old factories. A few are structurally sound and only need a little reconditioning to be up and running. I've been in contact with Germany for new machinery to replace existing equipment that is no longer serviceable. Germany has agreed and I'm sure they will use that as a bargaining chip on the next trade agreement.

"Part of my Queen lessons was genovian history as you well know. I noticed that Genovia has a low employment rate but upon further study, I found the reason was that our young people are leaving to find work in other countries. I'm not naive enough to think I can stem that flow but this treaty with America and the new treaty with Spain will slow it down. To fill those factories, we need trained people. To accomplish that, we need experienced teachers. The search for qualified teachers is already underway.

"Well, that's about it. Time to see what the Spaniards have in mind."

After Mia had left, Clarisse reached over to take Joe's hand. "Dear Joseph, you always knew she would make a good Queen. What made you so sure?"

"That's easy, my love. She is born Royalty, you can take the Princess out of the country, hide her behind glasses, frizzy hair, hide her in a public school but down deep she's still Royalty. All she needed was to come to terms with that fact."

^^QM^^

Mia stopped in front of the door, standing beside Scott. "I'll try to keep this short, Scott. I want you to take the rest of the day off and go shopping with your beautiful wife."

Scott opened the door, and the Queen entered. "Gentlemen, what do you have for me?"

"I think we have an acceptable offer, Your Majesty."

Mia took the offered papers, studying each one, finally sitting the papers before her. "You are still holding to four years, I on six. Shall we compromise on five, Senor?"

A short deliberation followed. Mia sat back in her chair, watching. "That would be acceptable, Your Majesty. Five years it is."

'Checkmate!' Queen Amelia thought as she signed the new treaty. 'I wanted five all along.'

The End

** Rough translation as Amelia learned street Spanish and we all know that isn't the same as classical Spanish: "Sir, you might start with six years. Good morning, gentlemen."


End file.
